The primary printed circuit board (PCB) of a computing device, which may be referred to as a motherboard or a mainboard, typically includes a number of sockets that are receptive to insertion of other integrated circuit (IC) PCBs, such as memory modules, graphics cards, and so on. A socket generally has a number of leads that are soldered to corresponding conductors of the primary PCB. The leads are part of, or are attached to, conductors of the socket itself. Insertion of an IC PCB into the socket results in the conductors of the socket mating with corresponding conductors of the IC PCB.